Atomisk
Project ATOMISK is the bioweapon created by a splintergroup within the Korugaran Resistance. Their ultimate objective was the construction of a weapon capable of destroying the Yellow Lanterns occupying their planet---he is their result. After awakening to his blood torn planet he began a campaign of guerilla warfare against the Sinestro Corps. It wasnt until his battle with a Yellow Lantern, that he would acquire his Yellow Power Ring, a feat he accomplished by instilling fear in the Lantern himself. After dispatching the previous host, he would embark on a galactic journey to acquire even more power whilst slaying every Yellow Lantern in his path. He has since ventured to planet Earth, where his power continues to grow until he can one day destroy the newly reborn Yellow Lantern Core and kill Sinestro once and for all. Appearance Personality Atomisk is a cold and ruthless killing machine made unto flesh. He was created and similariliy exists for one purpose; the complete and total destruction of the Sinestro Corps. Trained from birth to control his emotions behind the mantle of strict and uncompromising military discipline, he is a being without passion for anything beyond his duty, and even then its as if he simply going through the motions. Since he has left his home sector he has come across several beings, mostly other Lanterns who have interacted with him and their accounts of his person have left many quite frankly shaken. He carries himself with the same air and authority as a veteran soldier, yet there is a chilling coldness to his words, an undercurrent of such apathy for those he kills. It is as though there is barely any recognition in the lives he has taken, no more so than one would give thought to how much water they've drank in their life. But when he speaks, his voice has a deep and commanding tone in it, his charisma seems to call to others, whether as a beacon of hope, or an avatar of destruction, those who've met him have been, changed by the experience. Atomisk is a soldier pure and simple, and will not hesitate to exploit any advantage he can against his enemies, though due to his upbringing he appears to have some measure of chivalry. He refuses to include non-combatants in his battles, even going so far as to save any who become entangled in his battles. Apparently the Korugaran researchers understood that while he may have had to fight the Yellow Lanterns, he was also taught to provide relief and aid for those who suffer, and as such has shown what some consider mercy and compassion for civilians. A feat which has given the Green Lanterns pause in their dealings with him, as though they are unsure of where his true allegience lie. He adhere's to a loose concept of what humans know as honor, showing what could be considered respect for his enemies and their abilities, even as he murders them in cold blood. On several occasions he has acknowledged the willpower and strength of character of other being, and has allowed them to live. He honors those who provide aid to him, and takes his debts seriously, even if they put him in harms way. Why he chooses to do so, remains unclear, though it may be a result of Atomisk coming into his own person. Yet even with his code of honor as a warrior, he is still very much a Yellow Lantern, a being who is able to inspire unfathomable levels of terror upon the universe. He is brutal in battle, using pyschological warfare to belittle his enemies, confound their abilities and use every painful measure at his disposal to ensure their defeat. Though he has chosen to uphold his commitment to not inflicting harm upon non-combatants, the same cannot be said for those who have provided aid to any Yellow Lantern. They are guilty just as much as the lantern is, and he will not hesitate to use friends, even family as hostages, in order to weaken his foes resistance. He has tortured his enemies, and displayed their bodies as a warning; eviscerated, dismembered and torn apart in ways that would give nightmares to even the most sadistic of minds. History 2015 The Justice League recieves warning of a possible incoming attack, only to find three Yellow Lanterns on the run from a being known only as the "Ring-Killer", a rogue lantern who kills other lanterns, though his objectives remain unknown. They have fled from across the system in the hopes of gaining asylum and protection from the Justice League. The Green Lanterns John Stewart and Hal Jordan corroborate the story siting over nearly a hundred cases in the past year regarding similar incidents. After confirming this information, the Justice League agree's to allow the Lanterns to stay. Another Yellow Lantern, alone and injured requests assistance and asylum, claiming to have survived an attack by the "Ring-Killer". However the Yellow Lanterns express great concern, though the Justice League assures them that they are safe so as long as they remain there. The Yellow Lanterns are moved into a protected chamber in the Watchtower while the Justice League prepares a confrontation with the "Ring-Killer". The Justice League intercepts a transmission, from a source claiming to be the "Ring-Killer", who all but demands that they recede their protection and hand over the Yellow Lanterns. If they do not comply, he will consider them accessory to the fact for aiding and abating and will regard them all equally as enemies. He further goaded several members of the League, before breaking the connection. Not deterred by the threat, the Justice League prepares a sortie to engage the "Ring-Killer" before he enters atmosphere. Batman calls together the League for a meeting regarding the "Ring-Killer". Following the transmission, he with the help of the Green Lanterns worked to pinpoint the coordinates and projected ETA of the "Ring-Killer". However he was able to determine that the transmission was in fact a recording. Confused, several members asked for clarification and cited that the "Ring-Killer" had talked to them, but Batman refuted that he apparently determined their responses and acted accordingly. The League convenes in an attempt to understand the "Ring-Killer's" motives, and method of attack. Only Batman realizes that they have been duped and explains to the League that the "Ring-Killer" has been here the entire time. The League enters the secure containment unit that was supposed to shelter the Yellow Lanterns. Inside the find the walls covered in gore, blood literally painting the walls, as a young child-like Yellow Lantern is seen over the corpses of the other Yellow Lanterns. They were all brutally killed, and likely tortured extensively before he murdered them, all bearing similar wounds, flesh ripped from bone, their skeletons torn out of their bodies, their faces all etched in various mixtures of fright and deathly terror. Turning to the League he expresses his surprise that they were able to determine the nature of his message so quickly, but remarks that they are still too late. Enraged, several members of the League launch attacks at the Lantern. The Justice League is able to with relative ease subdue the Lantern, however while their attention is elsewhere the "Ring-Killer" dissolves into a mess of flesh as the illusion wears away. The real "Ring-Killer" had hidden amongst one of the corpses used this time to pilfer the Yellow Rings from the deceased Lanterns and to the astonishment of the Green Lanterns, absorbs them, and their power. Infused with the strength of three additional power rings, the "Ring-Killer" proceeds to battle the League. The "Ring-Killer" is able to remove Superman immediately from the fight, by using his ring to emulate the unqiue frequency emitted by kryptonite, Superman falls in the first few moments of combat. Using his new surge of power, he generates several energy constructs and illusions, and uses them to devasting effect. The League is pushed at first, but they are able to defeat his construct and illusions. Only then do they realize that this was his plan all along, having cloaked himself and fled whilst their attention was occupied elsewhere. Hours later the Justice League recieves another transmission from the "Ring-Killer" who identifies himself as Atomisk. He expresses his regret that they were forced to battle, and offers to settle their differences amicably. He goes on to explain that after further research he will be staying on earth, as their presence will provide a deterent from other forces seeking retribution---namely the Yellow Lantern Corps. Several members of the League, Superman included demand to know what his objectives are, and to their surprise he parts with his reasoning, citing who he is, and why he is hunting the Lanterns. He further acknowledges that the Green Lantern Corps has, unofficially, agreed to non-aggression pact with Atomisk, much to the astonishment of John Stewart and Hal Jordan. He requests that the League do the same, as he has no intention of interferring with their own work, citing that while their methods may differ, they are ultimately working towards the same goal. Atomisk ends the transmission with one final parting, and though his voice lacked the venom, his words were just as deadly, as they visibly left several members unsure of what to make of Earth's newest resident. Powers & Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: 'Even with all of the genetic imprints, and heightened physical abilities, the researchers who created Atomisk understood that however powerful their weapon would be, unless he had the intuition or knowledge necessary to carry out his objectives, he would ultimately fail. Thus upon his creation, Atomisk spent the majority of his time honing his mental faculties, acquiring as much knowledge as possible. Given his eidetic memory, rote memorization was achieved instantly, allowing him to quickly achieve a wealth of information regarding physics, mathematics, strategy and tactics, xenobiology, and more. He is a savant, a biological database of information that had expanded greatly upon his acquisition of the Yellow Power Ring, which contains a plethora of information necessary to function as a Lantern. 'Master Strategist & Tactician: As a warrior and a weapon however, Atomisk uses his immense intellect towards devising strategies, contingencies and tactics to counter, ambush, and ultimately annihilate his enemies. He is ruthless, using the cold efficiency of a machine to strategize, yet has the adaptability and flexibility of an organic mind. He demonstrates an indepth understanding of his opponents and their abilities, using his abilities and the power ring to neutralize their advantages while exploiting his own. Though he is a genius in strategy in his own right, he however lacks the empathy to understand why some of his enemies take their actions, though he is familiar enough with emotions to recognize the signs. Thus he is prone to questioning the beliefs and actions of his opponents in order to better understand them. Intimidation: Despite the fact that he appears as a Korugaran child, Atomisk possesses a frightening presence that chills even the most vile of villains. His cold and machine like demeanor, eyes that reflect nothing but a dark void, the deathly tone on his voice and the sheer ruthless brutality of his battle prowess give him a terrifying reputation. This was demonstrated in his battle on Korugar when he caused his opponent---a Sinestro Corpsmen to succumb to his growing fear of an opponent he couldnt defeat with the ring, proving himself as a worthy candidate for the Power Ring. Afterwards he slaughtered the corpsmen and began a reign of terror against the Sinestro Corps. He is one of the most feared Lanterns in the universe, as he has proven himself willing to commit the worst atrocities against those who dare to challenge his power. Even more fearsome are the enemies he captures, and with the most powerful weapon capable of creating anything of the imagination at his disposal, Atomisk has refined the art of torture and interrogation to inhuman levels. His only saving grace is that his sights are generally only on the Yellow Lantern Corps, and several villains. Indomitable Will: Whether as a result of his inhuman conditioning or perhaps an adherence to his own core "programming", Atomisk possesses an indomintable will in the face of adversity. There is nothing that he fears, not death, not the unknown, nothing. All he see's are things to be understood, objectives to be completed. He commands great discipline over his emotional state, never allowing feelings to dictate his course of action, following a cold and ruthless calculus of war. He is always weighing the many against the few and will not allow morale guidelines to change his action, unless they all under the perview of his established directives. This is what makes him so capable as a Yellow Lantern, as he uses his abilities to achieve his objectives in the most efficient manner possible, and his understanding of emotion, and psychological warfare make him one of the deadliest Yellow Lanterns in the entire universe. Martial Arts Expert: Trained to be a war machine, a weapon to defeat the Yellow Lantern occupation, Atomisk benefits from both genetic imprints, and practical martial arts training. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat manuevers, as movements, techniques and skills have been ingrained into pure muscle memory, allowing pure instinct to take over. Since his creation he has battled numerous opponents, increasing his already impressive skills to incredible levels. Coupled with his superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, he is an extremely lethal opponent. He adjusts his skill accordingly to the enemy he faces, never using anymore than what is necessary to defeat them. His fighting style appears to encompass the alien fighting styles prominent on Korugar, coupled with various styles from other alien races. Atomisk appears to demonstrate an almost eidetic memory in his ability to assimilate martial arts techniques, and in his capacity to learn from them, and is quickly developing into an immensely skilled martial artist. Master Acrobat: Atomisk's genetic augmentations grant him incredible agility, and flexiblity, giving him the skill and finesse of a master acrobat. He uses these skills to great effect in battle, dodging and weaving through his opponents attacks like a wisp of smoke. Master of Stealth: Much like his genetic augmentations, Atomisk was taught via genetic imprints which instilled upon a variety of skills and knowledge that would allow him to function as a capable weapon. Since he was designed to target, and assassinate Yellow Lanterns, he was further taught the methods of evasion and avoiding detection. He is a master of stealth, and demonstrates the ability to fade into the background or disappear from his opponents view using shadows and the environment by staying in his enemies blind spots. He is a master of infiltration, and can hide himself and remain undetected even in the field of battle. This ability is further honed by his usage of the Power Ring allowing him to become invisible, muffle his movements, and create environmental conditions to further augment his stealth. Yellow Lantern Powers Yellow Energy Conduit: The rings use yellow energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of yellow light. Yellow Power rings, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Whether due to the number of rings he's absorbed or his own personal tastes, but Atomisk's Yellow Power Ring has undergone a physical transformation, changing it from the standard ring employed by the Sinestro Corps to a simple golden band with an orb at its center. *'Energy Blasts:' One of the fundamental powers of the Power Rings is the ability to fire concentrated blasts of yellow energy, as projected beams of force powered by the will of the user. It is a powerful concussive wave of force capable of demolishing even the strongest of defenses. The power of an energy blast is determined by the strength of will and skill of the user. With his limited reserves Atomisk rarely uses this function of his power ring, though he has developed several "protocols" to take advantage of this feature to create extremely powerful beams. *'Energy Constructs:' The ring can form constructs of yellow energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of Fear. A Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of yellow energy, which is a tangible form of pure fear, and they exist only as long as a Yellow Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of fear. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired fear of the Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. Due to his militaristic upbringing, and the limited reserves of energy he has any point in time, Atomisk prefers to generate solidified weapons, armor and other implements he can carry on his person when waging into battle. Unlike the typical constructs created by other Lanterns which are bathed in the light of their ring, Atomisk's constructs appear as solidified objects. *'Energy Absorption:' The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Unlike the Green Lantern power rings, a yellow power ring can replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. Due to how he acquired his power ring, Atomisk must absorb and steal the energies of other Power Rings in order to replenish its reserves, most notably from fellow Yellow Lanterns. He has used this feature to systemmatically assassinate Yellow Lantern in order to steal the energy within their ring, and absorb the ring itself. Doing so appears to have to not only restore his rings reserves, but to also bolster its maximum capacity, allowing him to go for extended periods of time without having to recharge his ring. *'Electromagnetic Scanning:' The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. Atomisk typically uses this function to scan sectors for the unique energy frequency emitted by other Power Rings; generally Yellow Rings, in order to steal their power. He also uses this feature to scan for communication frequencies in order to gather intel on enemy movements, and positions. This feature has proven extremely useful in allowing him to track down and surprise his fellow Yellow Lanterns. *'Environmental Playback:' Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrum's. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. This feature of the power ring has proven itself as a valuable information gathering tool, when tracking his quarry from sector to sector. He uses it to view past battles in order to ascertain the nature of his next opponents abilities before planning accordingly, with the creation of the appropiate "protocols". *'Flight:' By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Yellow Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Yellow Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. This power appears to be one of the most basic functions of the ring and requires the least amount of energy to maintain, thus it is one of the few abilities he is able to freely use without worrying about expending precious energy. *'Force-Field Generation:' The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Yellow Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet, this theory has not been proven. *'Instill Fear:' The Yellow Power Ring is a weapon forged from the antimatter universe capable of harnessing the emotion of fear and turning it directly into yellow energy to be wielded by the rings wielder. It is a weapon designed to influence and manipulate the fear in other beings, drawing out their worst nightmares and making materializing them through the Yellow Ring's power! Once this fear is exposed, the ring allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and inflict horrors on its victims while empowering the ring wielder. Atomisk is an exemplar of fear, he is the living embodiment of Korugaran vengeance and exists solely to inflict upon the Yellow Lanterns the shame, humliation, and fear inflicted upon them. Whether by design, the result of his upbringing or his own personality, he exudes an aura of palpable terror despite his young appearance. His eyes are the gateway to the abyss, a dark void in which nothing exists, no emotion, no recognition of the importance of life, these are things he was taught to throw away, all in exchange for creating the perfect weapon. *'Invisibility/Light Refraction:' A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than Yellow. Atomisk is incredibly skilled with this ability, and is one of his most frequently used powers. He is not only able to bend light waves around him to render himself invisible but also muffle the vibrations emitted by him, to make himself utterly silent. He uses this to aid in his already formidable stealth skill to infiltrate, shadow and ambush his targets with frightening efficiency. He has apparently mastered the ability to such an extent that he isa ble to create illusions of ther people and objects in great detail, without the outer yellowish glow with a full spectrum of colors, sounds, heat emissions and a certain degree of tangibility. His tactics often employ the clever use of an illusion to confuse his opponent while he attacks from hiding, and he is prone to use illusions in the midst of battle to further confuse his enemies. *'Material Alteration:' The Yellow Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric or any known material. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Yellow Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Yellow Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. The yellow parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. *'Mind Alteration:' As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. Yellow Lantern have used mind techniques as part of training. New recruits may be subjected to mind scans by other Yellow Lantern. They are taught to build mental defenses to protect themselves from psionic attack. The power ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another being. Yellow Lantern have used this technique to share information regarding their enemies during combat situations. *'Universal Translator:' Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Sinestro added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. Korugaran Abilities Even without the powers of a Lantern Ring, Atomisk was created by the Korugaran Resistance to possesses superhuman abilities to challenge the Lanterns occupying their home planet. Bioengineered from birth, and trained in the arts of warfare since he was born, Atomisk is an exceptionally deadly and powerful combatant, possessing skills and abilities that allowed him to defeat a Yellow Lantern single-handedly. Superhuman Strength: Atomisk's body is bioengineered with multiple levels of genetic modification that enhance his fiberous musculature confereing varying degree's of augmented strength. Biomolecular compounds however require repeat stress testing to faciliate continued adaptation and muscle growth. Current levels indicate that Atomisk's is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons and projected analysis indicates Atomisk's strength will continue grow as he matures. Rigorous physical conditioning and martial training have been included to give Atomisk maximum utilization of body musculature further augmenting the effective strength of physical attacks. Superhuman Speed: Genetic modifications have increased the speed and efficiency of neural synapses granting enhanced reflexes, hand-eye-coordination and cognitive processing. Augmented physiology allows for rapid acceleration in physical running speed, as well as all body movement. Superhuman Durability: Atomisk has genetic markers from various sources designed to augment skeletal density providing enhanced structural integrity and integration with augmented musculature. This provides increased efficiency in synthesis of biochemicals enhancing physical stamina, augmented resistance against physical trauma. Robust cellular regeneration allows for rapid recovery from injury, as well as resistance from physiological compounds such as poisons or diseases. Extent of augmentation confers resistance against extreme high temperature/high pressure environments, and ability to withstand and endure damage inflicted by those of meta-enhanced strength. Weaknesses Recharge Protocol: Atomisk's Power Ring was acquired from a Sinestro Corpsmen, and because he is not a member of the Corps he is unable to recharge his power ring. To get around this limitation, Atomisk has discovered several means of mitigating this drawback; the first is by directly absorbing the energies of another power ring. As his agenda is the destruction of Sinestro, he typically hunts his fellow Yellow Lanterns, in order to capture their rings. With it, he uses his rings ability to absorb energy to collect the remaining energy from another Ring, even going as far as to absorb the ring itself. This process appears to bypass the normal 24 hour limit in which a ring must be recharged, as the time between needing to recharge grows with every ring he captures. He speculates that by continuing to absorb more Yellow Power Rings, he may eventually obtain a near infinite supply of Yellow Energy. The second method is by feeding directly on fear itself, though the Central Power is a conduit for this power, Atomisk is able to draw energy from ambient fear, namely from another Yellow Lantern before killing them. Hope Weakness: The transmission and power of one the Yellow Power ring can be greatly disrupted by the presence of a Blue Lantern Ring. Atomisk is of the belief that it is because Hope is the only emotion that can exist in the face of fear, or without it. All other emotions however possesses some measure of fear in order to exist. Oath Although he is a Yellow Lantern, Atomisk is not apart of the Sinestro Corps. After he acquired his Yellow Power Ring, he reprogrammed the ring's oath with his own; as a reflection of who he is and his purpose, as well as the new power that is now his to command. From Darkest Moon. To Blackest Night! No one shall escape my sight! Those who challenge me, cower before my might! All will fear Yellow Lanterns light! Relationships Green Lantern Corps: Atomisk bears apparently no ill will towards the Green Lantern Corps, and has shown on multiple occassions a professional attitude towards his dealings with them. Since he has aligned himself as an enemy of the Sinestro Corps, and has killed a number of evil beings who slain many Green Lanterns in the past, he is greeted with both respect and the utmost of caution. His murderous nature is something that is condemned openly, yet they have chosen to extend aid when he requires it. Some Green Lanterns feel that what he is doing is good, and while many of his actions are questionable, he has never faltered in his convictions, remaining true to himself and his word. Yet there are many in the Green Lantern Corps who fear his power, he's demonstrated skills and abilities even the most seasoned of Lanterns take years, decades even to acquire. But there are others who see his potential, and attempts have been made to guide him onto a kinder and gentler path. Regardless, the Green Lantern Corps remain wary allies of Atomisk, some see him as a potential ally, others a villian beyond redemption. Sinestro Corps: Since his acquisition of the Yellow Power Ring, Atomisk has killed over a hundred Yellow Lanterns, compromising their ranks, and obtaining a reputation as the, "Ring-Killer" for his subsequent capture and absorption of their Yellow Rings. He is a hated and avowed enemy of the Sinestro Corps, though due to his prowess and skill at assassination, there is a standing "flee-on-sight" order should he ever be encountered. Whenever he encounters a Yellow Ring wielder, Atomisk seemingly abandons all pretense of honor and chivalry, using whatever means are at his disposal to inflict the maximum amount of suffering on his victims before ultimately taking their lives. Everything from poisons, sniping, torture, or public bombings, there is nothing that Atomisk wont do to ensure a Sinestro Corpsmen's death. He has no regard for their life, no value for them as people, only as enemies to be destroyed in as brutal and gruesome means as possible. Trivia *Atomisk is unique in that he would qualify as both a Yellow Lantern or a Green Lantern if he so chose, however his methods at dispatching his enemies would naturally make him ill-fit to be a Green Lantern. *His name Atomisk is taken from the character Atomsk from the series FLCL. As the original name was taken when I created him as a DCUO character I simply added the "i" in the name to make it unique. *The Power Ring is notoriously underused in the Justice League, and it is this authors hope that he can demonstrate just how brutally powerful such a weapon is when in the right hands. *Atomisk's arrival on Earth is the same date that the US launched the first atom bomb, a nod to his name Atomisk, which was ironically called "Little Boy", also referencing his young age on Hiroshima on August 6th, 1945, another reference to his date of arrival on earth. Category:Korugaran Category:Male Category:Anti-Villian Category:Power Ring User